


Cuddles|Judam

by LiteralKpop



Category: ygtb - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Im a lobely author, Including yedam, M/M, My wattpad book, YGTB, and sad, ghost - Freeform, its cute, its messy, other tags, someone is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralKpop/pseuds/LiteralKpop
Summary: "Hyung, can you cuddle with me?"





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may have changed some things

"Hyung, can we watch a  
movie and cuddle together  
please?"

"Of course baby. Right  
after you finish your  
dinner Yedam."

After the finished they watched a movie and cuddled together. Laughing, and giving soft pecks and kisses.

A blanket wrapped around them keeping them warm. The day ended with them sleeping in each others embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyung can you cuddle  
with me?"

"Of course baby,  
anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
